1. Field of the Invention
The methods described herein relate generally to developing interactive exercises, and more specifically to feedback-driven exercise methods and systems for monitoring and interacting with a user during an exercise program.
2. Related Art
Existing exercise equipment is limited to simply displaying basic statistics relating to the performance of the user, such as distance traveled, force exerted or calories burned. Exercise devices are designed to perform the same way for every user, allowing minimal customization and providing little if any feedback to the user in relation to the exercise being performed.
As a result, many users also experience gym fatigue from the monotony of exercising in one place with an exercise machine that provides little or no interaction, feedback or entertainment. Although some exercise devices provide connections to audio or video provided by a nearby television or radio station, the content is unrelated to the exercise and has no effect on the user's performance.
Furthermore, while users adopt wearable sensors and electronics to monitor their own health and fitness, exercise devices have failed to integrate or adapt to these new technologies. Users are unable to integrate the information from their exercise devices with the information on their wearable devices, and often cannot integrate the information from their various wearable devices to understand the complete picture of their fitness.
Therefore, what are needed are systems and devices that overcome these significant problems found in the conventional systems as described above.